NaRUto CoMpLeX
by kawari091
Summary: High school fanfic- Chased by Gaara, being fake lovers with Sasuke, and all other madness to come from being an outcast. Naru? GaaNaru, SasuNaru, ItaNaru, ItaKaka, KakaIta, IruKaka, ShikaNaru, ShikaTemari, InoShika, Yaoi. Came back from hiatus ROMCOM
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own naruto, etc. warning: contains yaoi in later chaps.  
  
Konoha High School was the best high school in the Hidden Village of the Fallin Leaf, and how the infamous, loud mouth, Vibrant blonde boy, Uzumaki Naruto was accepted to this high school was a mystery to everyone who attended there. Not they minded or anything. In fact, they actually liked the kid, even though they hated to admit it. Naruto was lovable, has charisma, and was always amusing to watch. Of course they couldn't be friends with him, mentioning Naruto was taboo to most parents for some mysterious reasons. So even though everyone at school loves Naruto (one way or another) he still led a painfully lonely life. Of course that could never stop Naruto from ending up at the principal's office (again) for causing mad havoc in school.  
  
Naruto slumped down and made himself comfortable in the big squishy leather couch just outside of the principal's office door.  
  
'kuso Tsunade- obaba' thought Naruto impatiently as he threw another glance at the clock whose minute hand hadn't budged since the last time Naruto looked at it. As he was about to stare at his favorite spot on the wall a flash of red caught his eye, and Naruto turns his attention to it, and sees an unfamiliar face. Naruto peers curiously to the stranger and perks his ears to listen to the conversation between the secretary and the new kid.  
  
"So you're the new student?"  
  
"yes" came a cold hollow response.  
  
This new kid was the most weirdest/scariest, and eerie boy he had ever encountered in his life, and Naruto had seen some scary ass people back in his day. The boy had short spikey red/mahagony hair, ice blue eyes, insomniac dark circles under his eyes (Naruto thought they were mascara), and a tatoo that said 'ai' (love) in Kanji on the left of his forehead. He wore black tanktop over a fishnet t-shirt, poofy black pants, dusty black boots, and a huge dull yellow gourd shape bookbag that totally contrasted with his whole image.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Subaku no Gaara" he said as he turned his head and looked at Naruto, who at that instant looked the other way. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and slightly cringed at the odd sensation of the ice blue eyes burning a hole in the back of Naruto's head.  
  
'If only I were like a ninja or something to slip away or hide or vanish from sight' thought Naruto, and then chuckled at his ridiculous thought.  
  
"ahem ..." Naruto eyes snapped open, and looked up at the stern faced Tsunade. "Uzumaki Naruto" She said sternly, and she walked into her office.  
  
"About time kuso obaba" grumbled Naruto as he was about to follow Tsunade into the office when someone pushed past him. Naruto turned his head to see who that was. It was Gaara, their eyes met, and Gaara smirked and walked out the exit.  
  
'I ... I don't like that guy' thought Naruto as he stared at the empty doorway.  
  
"NARUTO!!" a sharp yell came from the principal's office.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai" said Naruto with a sigh, as he entered the principal's office, closing the door after himself.  
  
'I like that guy' thought Gaara still with a smirk on his face as he walked down the empty hallway. 'Uzumaki Naruto ... ka?' His smirk slightly widened into almost a smile... almost.  
  
After the painfully long lecture from Tsunade, he practically bounced his way to his next class. Compared to the nagging lecture from the Tsunade -obaba, a boring and useless lesson from a monotone teacher was heaven.  
  
He was about to enter his classroom, then BAM.  
  
In a long moment of confusing and blackness Naruto's sense began to comeback. He felt he was on something squishy yet firm at the same time, and it was warm, and moving. He was face down on whatever he was on. Naruto slowly opened one eye, and then the other eye followed, and widen in horror. There right under him was no other than Uchiha Sasuke (his eyes also wide in horror), their faces crushed together, their lips in contact with one another. And the position they were in, didn't make things any better.  
  
Hushed Silence ........  
  
[author's note: not much yaoi right now, but trust me more to come] 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto (etc.) yaoi, etc. blah blah blah OOC-ness etc. but i tried to keep them as close to their original characters as much as possible

Also this used to be "Everyone Loves Naruto" but then i decided to change the whole thing, instead of being focused solely on Naruto, i decided to change a few things, and create a couple of love triangles. SasuNaru, GaaraNaru, NejiNaru, HinataNaru, HinataNeji, NejiHinata, ShikaIno, ShikaTemari, ShikaNaru, InoShika, ShikaTemari, IrukaKakashi, KakaIru, KakaItachi, Itachikakashi, ItachiNaru, KisameItachi, SakuSasu, KibaNaru, Naru?, ?Gaara (somethings are left undecided for example, i still have not yet decided who would be the one to like Gaara so... I'm open for suggestions D)

yeah ... basically the whole ItachKakashiIrukaNaruto thing thats going on should basically a whole new fanfic. itself, but what the hell, lets all combine into one huge ass korean drama type thing. ;;; and besides it makes my abysmal story longer soo ...  
  
--- ---  
  
Less than a split second, Naruto and Sasuke broke apart. Dramatically grasping their throats, hacking, coughing, and furiously wiping their lips.  
  
"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!" Sakura cried (along with the rest of the female classmates). While the boys were practically rolling on the floor laughing. The girls rose from their seats and rushed over to Sasuke, who was now glaring at Naruto, who retaliated with his own. Their hostile eye contact were broken when the girls swarmed all over Sasuke. Their shrilly voice echoed in his ears, cooing him, and stroking their fingers ("inconspicously") in his hair, clothes, and skin. (Which of course he notices, he's not stupid you know? Despite what Naruto says). Irritated, he pushed past them, "accidentally" knocking down Naruto along the way, Sasuke leaves the classroom. Naruto fell back onto his butt and the girls moved in to kill him. Naruto felt himself shrinking down as they approached with such killer aura. "ano......." he whimpers.

"N A R U T O - K U N" Sakura hisses viciously  
  
"Sa ... Sa ... Sakura - chan!" Naruto stammered as he backs away from the advancing pink-haired girl.  
  
"You stole Sasuke's first kiss ..." she said with a very deep and dangerous voice.  
  
"Cho...Chotto matte yo Sakura - ChaN!!!!" yelled Naruto with his hands outstretched, Sakura cracks her knuckles.  
  
"Stole Sasuke's first kiss ...." She repeated angrily, "Sasuke's first kiss!!!!!"  
  
"IT was an ACCIDENT!!!" he yelled for his last defense. Then the girls moved in for the kill.  
  
---------  
  
"How troublesome" said Shikamaru as he took up the seat right next to a bloody battered Naruto, who had his head down on the table.  
  
"What did you get yourself into this time?" asked Shikamaru with a weary sigh.  
  
"I don't want to to talk about it" Naruto grumbled. 'where the hell is the teacher when you need him! geez! Damn you Kakashi for always being late!' thought Naruto bitterly.  
  
"Here you go, Naruto, a request from Shikamaru to Naruto" said Chouji as he walked by Naruto's desk and set a cup ramen, which the three minutes was already up, with a pair of chopsticks.

In a flash, Naruto springs up into a sitting position with all his wounds all magically healed. He grabbed the chopsticks, "ITADAKIMAAAAAASU!!!!" He shouted gleefully and gorged himself into the ramen. He fiercely slurped and drained it's soup like no tomorrow. It seemed like only three seconds had passed, and Naruto placed the empty cup down. "GOUCHISOUSAMA DESHITA!!!!" he yelled with content and happiness. (Shikamaru and Chouji sweatdropped).  
  
"THANKS SHIKAMARU! THANKS CHOUJI!" he shouted, and gave Shikamaru a friendly hug.  
  
"How troublesome" he said, bowing his head a little to conceal a blush. Chouji snorted and walked away.  
  
--------------  
  
Sakura patted down her straight pink hair. She made sure everything was neat. Her black jacket, white blouse and a dark grey skirt. She smoothed out her skirt some more and sat at a bench with a bentou box at hand. Waiting for Sasuke, hoping to catch him when he was going to his secret lunch spot. Right on cue, she spots the dark haired heartthrob.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!" she cried happily and raced towards him. One glance, and Sasuke turns and begins to walk the other way.  
  
"MOU! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!" Sakura whined and pursued after him.  
  
She turned the corner and then crashed into somebody. "Sorry!" she said without stopping, and ran off after Sasuke.  
  
'Stupid Sasuke, Stupid Sakura' thought Naruto grumpily "Two times!" he said outloud, "Two fricken times I crashed into someone in just one day!!!". This time, he had torn his pants on the corner when Sakura had crashed into him. 'What a crappy day... what a crappy LONG day, first I was kissed by a guy, and if fate had it, it HAD to be Sasuke, I've been beaten into a pulp by a herd of girls, and now I've been practically mowed down by Sakura ... geez ... Can this day get any worse?!'  
  
"Hello" greeted a hallow voice, "Uzumaki Naruto"  
  
-------------  
  
Meanwhile ........  
  
Itachi stretched all over the floor on the highest rooftop in school. His black uniform jacket's buckles were unbuckled and dangled useless at his sides. His white shirt were opened exposing his fine built. Books scattered everywhere with its pages flipping along with the cool refreshing breeze. He looked up at the slightly cloudy but nonetheless clear blue sky. He took long drags of his cigarette and slowly released the smoke through his nose and mouth.  
  
As of hearing approaching footsteps, he sits up and raises an eyebrow at the approaching figure. It was Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi wore an ordinary black suit, with his white shirt all nice and tucked in, and had a red tie. He also wore a black face mask covering from the bridge of his nose all the way to his collarbone. And his wild bushy silver hair fell to his left side and covered his left. Itachi stood up and was about to fix up his clothing, until Kakashi's hand interrupted him. Kakashi leaned in. His face hovered above Itachi's face. He inhaled, and visibly crinkled his nose. "You've been smoking again" He said disapprovingly. Before Itachi could make a smug rmeark. Kakashi placed his cloth covered mouth over Itachi's. Kakashi's hand snaked it's way to Itachi's stomach. With sinuous movements he gradually lowered his hands. Before he could reach below the bellybutton. Itachi took a step back.  
  
"You fucken pervert" Itachi said with a smirk. Kakashi smiled, and playfully tugged on Itachi's ponytail.  
  
"Get back to class" He said  
  
"I shouldn't I be saying that to you, don't you have a class?" Itachi retorted, as he fixed up his clothings, and picked up his books. "jya ne" Itachi said and he gave Kakashi a quick peck on the lips, and exited out the door.  
  
Moments later, Iruka appeared from the doorway. looking not too pleased.  
  
"Kakashi................" he whispered, with the wind dramatically ruffling their hair as they stood before each other.


	3. Chapter 3

OO wow, it's been a while since I updated …

Anyway, onward with this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, blah blah blah

Warning: yaoi, blah blah blah

Enjoy …….

Previously, Iruka witnesses a forbidden love affair between Kakashi and Itachi.

Kakashi casually greeted Iruka with a wave. He walked past the brunette, but before he could hit the stairs, Iruka grabbed a hold onto his arm.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka cried, his brown eyes revealing the pain and betrayal he feels inside. Kakashi gently tugged his arms out of his grasp. "Your behavior isn't acceptable!"

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said calmly, "there's absolutely nothing going on."

'Nothing going on?' Iruka thought in disbelief, 'my ass!' His pain was evident. Iruka loved Kakashi since the first day he arrived Konoha high school as a teacher. His eye were magnetically attracted to mysterious aura emitted from Hatake Kakashi, and Iruka had difficulty concealing his feelings from Kakashi. It was Iruka's most fondest and treasured memories when Kakashi kissed him, setting of a secret love affair that would last for years to come. The years filled with heated passions, stolen kisses, and blissful days with just him and Kakashi. Those were the good days. Unfortunately, those good days were over once HE came to Konoha High School. Uchiha Itachi. Things didn't begin to fall apart until last year, when Itachi entered Kakashi's homeroom class. Iruka assumed that's when Kakashi's lust began for the genius. He shivers at the memory of last year, when Kakashi begins to distance himself away and their heated love and passion begins to cool down to below zero. Iruka wasn't ashamed to admit, he thoroughly loathes that Uchiha.

"I've got to be going now, " Kakashi said nonchalantly, as he goes down the stairs. "I'll see you around." Iruka wanted to shout after him. He wanted to spill his heart and alleviate the pent of feelings he had stored in his heart for a year now. He wanted to scream, "I MISS YOU, KAKASHI! PLEASE COME BACK!" He wanted to scream, "I LOVE YOU!" But the words were stuck in his throat, and Iruka watched helplessly as the love of his life walk away from him, possibly forever.

' Indecisive bastard,' Itachi thought bitterly. He had caught of Iruka climbing the stairs up to the rooftop just as he turned at the corner in the hallway.

Suddenly out of the blue, yellow flooded his vision as he crashed into someone.

"Ack!" Came a shout as a body hit the floor. Quickly, Itachi regained his senses, and looked down to the floor. There sprawled a scrawny blonde kid.

"ow" the blonde groaned, as he slowly sat up rubbing his head. Itachi swooped in and offered the kid his hand.

"You okay?" Itachi asked as the kid took his hand. And with a effortless pull, Itachi brought the kid back onto his feet. "Sorry about that. Should've been watching where I was going."

"Just not my day," the blonde muttered darkly. Itachi couldn't help but notice the mesmerizing blue eyes the boy had. The boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing to worry about, mate." He said brightly. 'Wow, he's good looking,' the boy thought.

"What's your name, kid?" Itachi asked scrutinizing the boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" an eerie voice came from behind him. Naruto irked as he saw the redhead, Gaara coming from behind Itachi. Just like before, Naruto screamed, "IYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And ran for his life down the hallway.

"Ku ku ku," Gaara chuckled as he sauntered after the blond. Itachi watched the scene, not knowing how he should react to the strange occurrence before him.

"Okay…" he said uncertainly, as he headed towards his class as if he wasn't sure if that's what's he's supposed to do.

Naruto ran for his life. He was thanking the gods that the hallway was empty. He was scared shitless as he hears the strange laughter coming from behind in the distance. 'Screw class! This is the matter of life and death!' Naruto thought as he sped down the stairs. What happens when a klutz runs down the stairs heedlessly? He falls. Naruto felt his foot miss the next step and in a blur he finds himself tumbling down a flight of stairs. "OH … MY … GOD!" he yells. 'This SO isn't my day,' Naruto thinks to himself as he sees the floor greeting his body in slow motion.

' This so isn't my day. This so isn't my day. This so isn't my day.' Naruto thought as he sees a pair of black shoes approach him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A familiar voice said before he blacked out.

"… Naruto-kun!" An angelic voice calls out from within the darkness. "Naruto-kun!" The voice is becoming louder. "Naruto-kun!"

"Huh?" Naruto croaks as he opens his eyes. Blurry visions of shapeless black things contrasted from the white light. As his vision begins to focus, he distinguishes a worried Hinata. "Hinata?" Naruto cries out in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata blushes and looks away, shyly she said, "I intern here during my free period."

"Oh… yeah," Naruto said slowly as he began to remember that detail. "So, who brought me here? I don't remember a thing."

"I brought you here."

Naruto looked at the boy standing behind Hinata.

"Thank god you found me, Neji!" Naruto said earnestly. "Thank god it was you, not …" Naruto fell silently, he didn't want to think about that freak with red hair. Neji observed the fear that filled Naruto's cerulean orbs. Neji patted the blond gently on top his golden locks, "Don't worry about anything, Naruto. Fate will be on your side." Naruto sweat dropped, "What kind of thing is that to say to me, Neji?" he asked in confusion. Neji smiled and chuckled, "oh, it's nothing."

Suddenly, Tsunade burst in through the curtains, which separated the beds in the nurse's office. "YOU!" she shouted, pointing at Neji rather rudely. "You Out!"

"You!" she shouted, pointing at Hinata, "get me more ice!" The two Hyuuga bustled out, Naruto waved "bye" after Neji, who winked in return.

"YOU!" she shouted, pointing at Naruto, "How are you feeling?" Naruto laughed, "You're too noisy, Tsunade-baba!" The nurse laughed, shaking her huge breasts with her mirth.

"Mataku! Is there ever a day when you don't have to come to the nurse's office for some medical attention?" Tsunade huffed as she analyzed the bruise on Naruto's forhead.

"Aww, you know you love me baba!" Naruto teased lightly, earning himself a jab in his bruise. "ITAI!" he cried out in pain, "what's that for!"

Tsunade grinned like a fox, " I was trying something new to help heal the bruise. Well, I guess it didn't work out." 'Kuso baba!' Naruto thought with a pout as he rubbed his bruise.

"Well, get some rest. I already sent out notices to all your teachers that you're in the nurse's office (again). So, just stay here." Tsunade said as she handed him the ice Hinata just handed to her through the curtains. "Thanks!" Naruto said as he graciously took the ice and plopped it on top of his head. She winked at him and exited through the swishing curtains.

"Finally…"

Naruto went rigid as he recognized that voice. He opened his mouth to scream as the red head emerged from the curtains, but before a shout escaped, a hand shot out and clamped his mouth shut.

"sh…" Gaara cooed.

'Bad day. Bad day. Bad day. Bad day.' Naruto repeated in his head as his widened eyes fixed upon the freak with red hair in horror.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked as he raised his hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Kakashi paused in his lesson as he looked at the Uchiha, "Sure," he said with a smile. Sasuke stood up. "But, you'll have to take this assignment," Kakashi held up a yellow folder, "to Naruto." Sasuke groaned as he snatched the folder and headed out the door.

" I like you, Uzumaki." Gaara whispered in Naruto's ears. Naruto wanted to gag.

"WHAT?" He spluttered, choking on his own spit. He felt a hot tongue lick the shell of his ear. Naruto jerked away, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" 'Where's Tsunade? Where's Hinata? Where's anybody?' Naruto frantically thought as he felt an eager hand snake its way to his neck. He felt nauseous as he felt it gently caressing his face and neck along with the tongue's ministrations to his ear.

'God, can you shoot me?'

Then suddenly, the tongue stopped.

'Thank god!'

Lips came crashing down upon his.

'Murder me!'

The tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. He denied. The tongue forces its way past by biting down the bottom lip with his teeth. With a yelp, the tongue snaked its way and explored the mouth's cavern. Now two hands firmly grasped his head, rendering it immobile, as he's forced to handle the frantic kiss.

"Am I interrupting?"

Gaara halted and shot a murderous glare at the intruder for interrupting his make out session with his blond. Naruto wanted to kiss his savior. He wanted to hug his savior. Hell, he'd do anything for his savior.

Naruto's eyes went big and round as saucers. His savior was…

"SASUKE!"

well, it's not drafted. So if there's a lot of grammar mistakes… what can I say, but deal with it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I pwn him! (jkjk)

The sky was turning golden orange as Naruto barely managed to pick his feet from the ground to walk his way home. The shock from today's event hit him like a ton of bricks. Life was definitely unfair for the blonde. Nothing ever seemed to turn favorably for the poor guy. By the time he managed to come home, it was already pitch black outside.

Naruto unlocked his door, and the opening door creaked in its rusty hinges as he entered into the darkness of his home. Weakly, he made his way to his bed and crashed onto the musty mattress. His mind wandered back to Gaara and the red head's lips devouring his lips. Naruto's eyes snapped open. Miraculously, energy flowed into his body, allowing him to run to the bathroom. He flicked on the light switch, grabbed the toothpaste and toothbrush, and brushed his teeth in rage. His hand paused as he remembered Sasuke showing up.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, spraying the white foam all over his mirror. Screaming ought to help drive the horrible memories away.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Naruto howled. His body was twisting and convulsing as if in an epileptic seizure. He'll do anything to think about something other than what happened today.

00 Following Day 00

Just as he expected, school was a nightmare. Paranoid, Naruto was constantly on the look out. Always checking behind his shoulder in the hallway to see whether Gaara was approaching him to continue the interrupted kissing session. He often shrieked and hid behind Shikamaru's back at a mere glimpse of red. Although his friends, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba were laughing at Naruto's reaction, they were really concerned. From what they heard, Gaara was a scary guy, who'll do anything to get what he wants. Shikamaru and the others made a secret pact to never let Naruto by himself. Even if one was away, at least another would be there for Naruto.

Shikamaru made a pit stop to the bathroom by himself. After relieving himself, he went to wash his hands at the sink. He bent down to wash his face. When he looked up back into the mirror, he almost cried out in horror. Standing behind him was none other than the feared red head. Those expressionless green eyes were staring at him in rage. But, no matter how much of a death atmosphere surrounds Shikamaru, he was always too lazy and believed it was always too troublesome to be fazed by it.

Wiping the drops of water from his chin, Shikamaru faced Gaara. He sighed and thought to himself, 'Mendokusei…" (Troublesome)

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but Shikamaru cut him off by saying "Oy." Gaara stared.

"Leave Naruto alone, alright?" Shikamaru spoke lazily, "He's not interested."

Gaara smirked rather evilly. Shikamaru sighed. Well, he tried. Well, if truth be told, even Shikamaru didn't think that his words would've had any effect whatsoever. 'That's what makes this situation all the more difficult,' Shikamaru thought solemnly.

"You ought to be careful of what you say," Gaara said quietly in his usual monotone, "And, your efforts are foolish and futile. Don't get in my way."

Nothing else said or done, Gaara stalked out of the bathroom leaving Shikamaru by the sink with the water still running. Shikamaru clicked his tongue, and dashed off to find Naruto.

Kiba lay lazily on top of the lowest tree branch, while Chouji sat at the roots with a bag of chips in his hand. Naruto was busy struggling to stay balanced on the ground. Chouji looked up so Shikamaru running towards them. Naruto fell into the dirt, shocked to see the laziest boy running. Shikamaru run? Hah! What a funny thought. Wasn't it Shikamaru who said that walking was too much of a bother?

Shikamaru ran to his friends. He clutched the tree bark and sought to catch his breath. Kiba leapt from his stationed branch to his friend's side. Chouji asked, "What's wrong?" Shikamaru told them about his encounter with the creepy new guy. They exchanged dark glances, and Naruto cried out in horror.

"Well! If he kills us all, there's no need to worry about life anymore, right?" Kiba said cheerfully. Everyone stared at Kiba as if he was dangerous.

"You're an idiot, Kiba." They all said in unison.

000

Class sessions were turning from bad to worse since almost all his classes were with the accursed Uchiha. Naruto could feel himself flushing red whenever him and the Uchiha made eye contact. Nothing made him want to strangle the raven-haired boy more than when Sasuke gave him an all-knowing smirk whenever he had the chance. However, he was thankful that no rumors had yet spread of him and Gaara. It wasn't unexpected, because Sasuke rarely talked to anyone unless it involved him telling people to shut up or leave him alone, or to tell them they're annoying and stupid. Naruto couldn't help but feel a surge of gratitude towards that annoying bastard. However, that surge of gratitude flew out the window when Sasuke approached him after their last class. It was most unfortunate that Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji were not in his last class.

"Oy. Dobe." Sasuke said, catching Naruto's attention. The blond looked up, seeing Sasuke leering down on him with the most evil smirk yet.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded. Inside, Naruto wondered, "Why don't I want to ask?" Naruto stared at Sasuke in apprehension.

"I have a proposition for you." Sasuke began.

"Not interested." Naruto cut in. His face etched in anger. How dare he. How fucking dare he try to take advantage of him!!! "Are you trying to blackmail me?" Naruto spat, "That's low, even for you, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was typical of Naruto to overreact to things. "You want to hear me out? What do you think I was going to ask you to do? Become my slave through blackmailing? What are you doing? Filming a movie or something?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in surprise. Feeling slightly ashamed, he asked timidly, "Then what's your proposition?"

Sasuke hated explaining things, especially to Naruto. He knew he had to talk very, very slowly if he wanted Naruto to understand. Sasuke stared down at Naruto, never understanding why people liked him so much. 'What's so special about him?' Sasuke thought in bewilderment.

He shook his head from his thoughts, and spoke at last, "I'm in engaged."

"What an amazing revelation," Naruto said sarcastically, "and, this event involves me … how?"

Sasuke clenched his fist to strike the idiot, but held himself back. Taking a deep breath to subside his urge, Sasuke managed to start talking again. "You have someone you don't want to be with, I assume?"

"And?" Nauto said, impatiently, "What are you implying?"

'He really is an idiot,' Sasuke and Naruto thought about each other simultaneously.

"You really are thick, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted at his words. Sasuke continued, "What I'm trying to say is …" He faltered mid-sentence, a thought came by, which he couldn't ignore. 'Wouldn't this just complicate things more?" But, at the thought of his so-annoying-you'd-want-to-kill-yourself finance made his decision more resolute.

"You and I should go out."

"…"

Dead silence fell between the two.

"Are you mad?" Naruto said breaking the silence. "You have completely lost it, haven't you?"

" Listen I get to break this arrangement of mine. And, I'll be able to fight off Gaara away from you." Sasuke explained with an effort as a huge migraine was aching his head.

"You're mad!" Naruto muttered to himself, completely ignoring Sasuke's explanation. Naruto paced around, with his hands raving in the air, muttering to himself. Sasuke was able to catch a few words like, "Sasuke… crazy… totally lost it."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto, and pulled him in by the shoulders so they were face to face with only a few inches separating them.

"Listen to me, dobe."

Naruto was wriggling to get out of the Uchiha's strong grasp. "Let me go." He said with great difficulty.

"You're giving me a really big headache, Naruto." Sasuke said wearily as he let go of the struggling blond.

"I don't like being associated with the likes of you!" Naruto said scathingly, "To be going out with you, that's like punishment… no… Torture!"

"That's my line, dobe." Sasuke muttered as he rubbed his temple. Maybe it was a bad idea. If the boy was giving him such a strain now, imagine the future. "Just don't come weeping to me if Gaara rapes you or something." There, he said it, the magic words.

"How are you going to protect me from something like that?" Naruto asked, deathly quiet. His eyes were mirroring the fear he felt inside. "What if he hurts you, Sasuke? Do you think keeping away some girl is worth getting killed over?"

Sasuke couldn't help thinking, 'It's more scarier keeping that girl around me.'

"Listen, Naruto. Do I look like someone who'll get or be killed easily?"

"Yes." Naruto replied instantly. Sasuke felt a vein pop, but he ignored it.

"Don't think I like you, Naruto. Because, trust me, I don't. Nor, will I ever," Sasuke spoke with a grimace.

"Then why? When you could have anyone else?" Naruto asked.

'He sure asks a lot of fucking questions.' Sasuke thought. But, he couldn't find an answer to Naruto's questions. So, thinking fast, Sasuke made things up.

"Because, everyone else would take it seriously, Naruto! Think! What would happen if we did not have your situation along with mine binding us to this contract. Our symbiotic relationship would become from mutualism to commensalisms." Sasuke said quickly, his brain furiously searching for difficult but plausible words to confuse Naruto into agreeing.

The words seemed to do the trick.

"So… we're just going to be pretending, right?" Naruto asked cautiously. His eyes were squinting to scrutinize the boy, to check for any deceitful activity.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and assured the blond, "Yeah. Don't worry. Trust me, it's all under pretense."

Finally, Naruto reluctantly agreed with a single nod of his head.

"What is it I'll have to do?" Naruto asked, suddenly wishing he'd ask before agreeing.

Sasuke gave a smirk. And, Naruto knew he was going to regret it.

With a glare, Naruto said, "you better get rid of Gaara. Or else, you're going to regret getting into this contract with me."

Sasuke scoffed, "The same goes with you. Do a good job getting rid of her."

"Let's just get it down on paper so we don't forget."

Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and spoke as he wrote: "

No. 1 – Only in public, where it is needed, we are to act like a couple. Acting like a couple in private is absolutely prohibited. (Naruto gave a snort)

No. 2 – No one is to know. Not even our closest friends. (Naruto remarked, "You have friends?!?!?!" Followed by an "Ouch!" As Sasuke smacked Naruto upside his head.)"

Grinning, Naruto grabbed the paper and pen out of Sasuke's hands, and wrote,

"No 3- Naruto can kick Sasuke's ass whenever he wants to without any punishment.

No 4- Sasuke will call Naruto, "Master" publicly and privately."

Naruto never got to finish as Sasuke gave a sharp blow with his fist to Naruto's head. Sasuke snatched the paper and tore off what Naruto wrote.

Naruto, clutching his injury, gave a whine, "Heeeeey!!!!!" As he ran after Sasuke, whining, "Pleaaaaaaaaaaase put that back!!!" Naruto leapt and tackled Sasuke to the floor, the two tumbled to the floor, and rolled and crashed into a few tables and chairs. When they came to a stop, Naruto came on top, with his head nestled, surprisingly comfortably on top of Sasuke's chest. He heard Sasuke's heart beating and felt his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Naruto suddenly felt warm on his cheeks.

"Get off of me." Sasuke said coolly.

"Yes." A cold voice shot out, "Get off of him, Naruto."

To be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

CH. 5

Shikamaru was walking to Naruto's classroom, which so happened to be the room at the furthest end and the up to the tallest tower. And, his own classroom happened to be located at the furthest other end and lowest dungeon. He vaguely wondered what could be happening to the blonde right now, just in case it was something bad, he quickened his pace.

"Shikamaru!!" a female voice called from behind. Shikamaru did not have to turn around to know who it was.

"Ino."

The blonde girl, hugged onto his arm, giggling she asked, "Where are you going?" Shikamaru shrugged, and replied nonchalantly, "To Naruto."

Shikamaru never understood why she had taken an interest in him after they had a three-man group project together with Chouji. Before that, she never gave him so much of a glance. That was when she and Sakura had been the ringleaders of their Uchiha Sasuke fan club. Shikamaru supposed that Ino got tired of being rejected. But, he was confused, because Shikamaru does nothing else but reject her too.

'Girls are too troublesome,' Shikamaru decided a long time ago and refused to come near one since. Unfortunately, Ino did not seem to get the picture and only latched on tighter.

Shikamaru wrangled his arm out of the girl's clutches. And, decided to flee for it. Ino giggled, and thought to herself, 'oh! He is so shy!' And, ran after him. Luckily for Shikamaru, he knew secret passageways from him and his friends' adventures whenever they decided to cut class to explore their school. It wasn't long before Ino found herself running into a dead end with Shikamaru nowhere to be found.

Shikamaru managed to reappear on the next floor. Let me tell you, secret passageways were no shortcuts. He had to climb long winding stairs, crawl through cramped tunnels, and wriggle his body out of a small opening behind a statue only to find himself on the next floor. Panting, Shikamaru wiped muck and grim off of his face. He lost so much time, and if something happened to Naruto, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. 'Stupid Kiba and Chouji for landing themselves in detention!' he cursed before sprinting off again.

00Meanwhile, something bad was happening to Naruto00

Naruto shot up away from Sasuke like a rocket in panic. Sasuke composed and dignified, unstuck himself from the floor and gave a cool look to their intruder.

"Ga…" Naruto gasped, "Gaara!"

Gaara gave a sideways glance to the stammering blonde, before shooting a subzero glare to Sasuke, who wasn't fazed at all. Perhaps, the brunette could teach the red head few things on giving people death glares. Lesson number one, there are some things more powerful than a mere glare. Such as, pulling the object of desire in front of him, and kissing him. Sasuke was planning to do just that.

Sasuke pulled Naruto close, so that Naruto was facing Sasuke with his back facing Gaara. Gaara saw Sasuke smirk at him from behind Naruto shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Nauto hissed to Sasuke so Gaara couldn't hear. Sasuke muttered through the corner of his mouth, "trying to fulfill our bargain, moron. So, do you mind and play along with me?"

Shakily, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. It was a good thing Gaara couldn't see his face, for Naruto was contorting his face with comical expressions.

Sasuke shot a piercing look that said, 'stop me if you dare' to Gaara. Gaara gave a 'try it, and you're dead, fucker,' look in return. Sasuke's eyes were blazing at the challenge. Never breaking his eye-contact with the boy, he gently grasped the blond's neck and cheek. Naruto gave a small whimper. Naruto couldn't help think, 'I am so dead. I am so dead!! I am so dead!! This was a bad idea!'

Meanwhile, Sasuke held back a grimace. He thought to himself, 'do I really need to kiss this idiot?' He inwardly sighed, well, it had to come up to it at some point, right? 'I mean, if not now than later eventually, right?'

He broke his eye contact with Gaara to look down at the blond. He let out a small gasp, because the sparkling blue eyes looking up at him nearly leaving him breathless. The impulse to kiss him suddenly erupted. 'Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.' Sasuke thought with a nonchalant shrug. He looked up at Gaara once more and gave him a victorious smirk before lowering his head to meet his lips onto Naruto's.

Naruto tensed in the apprehension of the kiss. His shoulders went rigid, and his head slightly pulled away, turning his lips away from Sasuke's. But, Sasuke's grip on his head made it impossible to prevent him to move away.

'Why did this moment have to move so slowly as if in slow-motion?' Naruto thought dishearteningly. A moment such as this should be done like taking off a band-aid. In one quick, swift motion to ease the pain. He closed his eyes, 'que sera sera… whatever will be will be…'

00Shikamaru still on his journey00

For once, Shikamaru grew impatient with walking. He had already lost so much time, so he decided to 'run.' Well, his definition of a 'run' was quickening his pace from 'snail-slow' to 'turtle-slow.' Reaching the entrance to the staircase leading to the room at the tallest tower, he saw a blonde girl pacing at the entrance. He saw she had a disgruntled expression marring her face. For a brief moment, he thought it was Ino, and he stiffened. But, he noticed her hair was quite different, and more sandy than blonde. He relaxed and continued forth.

"HEY! YOU!" the girl called. Her voice was rather gruff and tom-boyish. Shikamaru paused in his step, and gave the girl an inquiring look.

'Was she lost?' Shikamaru wondered since he didn't recognize her from this school.

"Uh…" Shikamaru responded, intelligibly.

"You shouldn't go in there." She said warningly.

He shrugged her off, and walked past her and began to climb the stairs.

"HEY!" She cried, and tried to grab a hold of him to prevent him climbing up any further than he already had. But, he ran up to evade her clutches. 'UGH! BOYS!' She thought angrily as she ran to stop that idiot from interrupting her brother.

Shikamaru heard the girl catching up to him, and decided that Naruto must be in trouble if someone was trying to prevent him from getting to that classroom. He broke into a full run and tripped at the last step. He fell, nose diving to the concrete floor. Shikamaru quickly got up, but was wobbling down the hallway to the door. His hand was about to turn the knob, when he heard the girl gave a shriek before he felt her tackling him to the floor from behind. They toppled over, unfortunately, to the door. Poor Shikamaru as his body was now being smashed against the door. The ancient door gave away from the weight and fell from its hinges to the ground…

00Meanwhile00

With his eyes closed, Naruto could feel the eminent presence of Sasuke's face coming close to… Naruto gulped and shuddered. He had already kissed him before by accident, and he was severely punished. Would the same thing happen twice? With Gaara's steely eyes stabbing him the back, Naruto thought, 'Oh no… It is going to be so much worse than the wrath of females… So much worse… But, wait! What was taking so long! Goddamn it, Sasuke! How long does it take for you to just place your fricken lips on mine?!'

The longer he waited, the more it seemed like the kiss wouldn't come. Then suddenly, he felt his body being sharply pulled out of Sasuke's grip. Naruto's eyes flew open, and in time to see a blur of red shooting past him towards a patch of black.

Naruto fell against the table. He saw Gaara punch Sasuke and winced. That one GOT TO had hurt like a bitch. Sasuke staggered back at the impact, and looked at Gaara without wiping the blood that was flowing freely from his nose.

'Okay, Sasuke is gangster.' Naruto thought, feeling albeit foolish at his own thoughts. But, he couldn't help the way he felt at this moment. Sasuke seemed pretty damn cool right now. Standing there with blood on his face, and giving a smirk that beckoned Gaara to try that again.

Gaara went to punch Sasuke in the gut, but Sasuke evaded the blow. In retaliation to the earlier punch, Sasuke's fist met with Gaara's cheekbone. Gaara stumbled onto a desk. Gaara shot his attacker an ugly look, and licked the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Gaara got up and faced Sasuke. The two stared and glared at each other, silently daring one another to make the next move.

"Naruto is mine, fucker." Gaara spoke, with hatred for the Uchiha lining every line on his face.

Sasuke smirked, "He chose me. He's mine."

Naruto sweat dropped. 'I'd prefer not to belong to anyone else but myself, thanks.' He didn't say anything, because he must maintain his and Sasuke's façade. Naruto grinned, mischievously.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" He cooed. His voice, high pitched to imitate a girl's.

Gaara's eyebrow twitched in annoyance that Naruto was on Sasuke's side. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance that Naruto was acting like a dumbass.

Then, the door crashed onto the ground with an ear splitting crack. The three looked and saw two sprawled on top of the fallen door.

Could this day BE anymore weird?

Naruto saw a sandy haired girl spring up, while a black haired boy, he recognized as Shikamaru to be writhing on the door in pain.

"Temari. What are you doing?" Gaara said in an ice cold voice.

Temari gave a nervous laugh, and said, "We accidentally collided into one another…ah.hah..haha..haaaa…."

"Right?" She asked to Shikamaru, nudging him with her foot. Shikamaru sat up slowly, rubbing all the aches on his body. He gave her an annoyed look, she gave him a 'if you don't agree with me now, I am going to hurt you later' look.

'WoMEN!' he thought angrily, before nodding to confirm her lies as true.

Gaara swept past him and Temari, and left the room. He gave Naruto, a very scary look in Naruto's opinion, before disappearing into the doorway. Temari followed her brother's footsteps, careful to step on Shikamaru's foot before she left.

Shikamaru let out a grunt of pain. Naruto ran to his best-friend's side.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto cried before throwing his arms around his friend. "ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!?!!" He roared in Shikamaru's ear.

"I want to die." Shikamaru said, before passing out.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked uncertainly, shaking his friend slightly by the shoulders. "Shikamaru?" Shaking Shikamaru slightly harder by the shoulders. "SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!" Now, violently shaking Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Stop that, you moron!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him, with his eyes glistening with tears. "But.. but.. shikamaru!" He said, whimpering, and his bottom lip quivering.

Sasuke sighed and kneeled next to Naruto, examining the unconscious boy. "He's alright." He said curtly, as he wiped the dried blood crust from his lips.

Naruto looked at the blood on Sasuke's nose. "Are you okay?" he asked, poking at the bloodied nose.

"I will be if you stop poking it!" The raven haired boy snapped, glaring at the blond. Naruto pouted, "Okay, Mr. Cranky Pants. He turned away from Mr. Cranky Pants.

Sasuke almost nearly smiled.

"Hey dobe!"

"What?"

"Come here."

"Hm?"

Naruto walked, grudgingly to Sasuke. Why was he beckoning him like he was some dog?

Sasuke gave Naruto a queer look. Before crashing his lips onto the unsuspecting blond.

Shikamaru stirred and groaned. He slowly opened his eyes, and passed out again from shock at the vision before him. Sasuke and Naruto were KISSING!

Naruto made a move to shove the boy off of him. But was frozen in shock to make the move. Sasuke nudged them against the wall without breaking their weak contact.

'Great! I am trapped!!!' Naruto thought in panic. He could feel Sasuke's warm body pressing gently into him. He sniffed the mysterious scent of the boy. And, he could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat.

'WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. THIS. ALL. MEAN!?'

To be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Company.

This is not cool. Not cool at all.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. While wiping his lips, he fiercely growled at Sasuke, "What the f.u.c.k do you think you're doing? Hello!! REMEMBER THE CONTRACT?!" On key point, Naruto waved the document in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. "Technically, I'm not breaching the contract. You are." He said as he pointed to the unconscious figure of Shikamaru on the floor. Naruto's jaw dropped in realization. 'Shit. He's right!' Naruto was defeated, fair and square.

Cool, black eyes observed the gaping blonde, a smile was threatening to spread. Naruto felt the prickling discomfort of being watched, he met the gaze of Sasuke. Slightly taken back, Naruto asked "What are you looking at?" Sasuke, instead of responding, he leaned in close to Naruto, whispering, "See you tomorrow." Just like that he was gone. Naruto's head was spinning. What was going on? He can't tell the future, but there was a definite feeling inside that told him that whatever was in store for him wasn't good. Nope. Not good at all.

Good thing Naruto was fit. Without difficulty, he picked Shikamaru from the floor and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto prayed in thanks to the Heavens. That for one, it wasn't Chouji. And, that he had to descend the stairs rather than climb it.

Shikamaru was waking up from his unconsciousness. Only to find himself staring at Naruto's ass. 'What the?!' Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Oh! You're awake." Naruto said as he gently heaved Shikamaru from his shoulder and set him on the stairs. "You're lighter than I would have known, Shikamaru." Naruto teased with a feline grin.

Shikamaru glared at his friend. "Then, I should make sure you carry me every where I go from now on then. Walking is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. Naruto grinned and chuckled. "I'd get a good workout for sure." They looked at each other, and laughed. Shikamaru rubbed his head. And, remembered what happened before he passed out.

"You. What is happening between you and Sasuke?"

Naruto gulped. So the time has come for the confession.

"We're… uh… … uh… we're an item……………………?"

Awkward silence hung in the air.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, unsure if he heard right. Did Naruto just say that he was an item with that stoic bastard?

Naruto wanted to kill himself rather than repeat what he had just said.

"Did you just say that you and Uchiha are lo…lovers?" Shikamaru asked more forcefully. Naruto bit his lip and nodded his head. Naruto's disconcerting expression did not go unnoticed. 'Is this some sick joke? There has to be something involved.'

Shikamaru shrugged. Well, he trusted Naruto. Uzumaki might to some stupid things, but at least he knew what he was getting himself into. And, when things get sticky, Naruto would always look to him and the others for help. Shikamaru would wait for that day rather than press and force Naruto to spill something that he doesn't want to say. Sighing, Shikamaru patted his friend's back, "You know you don't have to say if you don't want to." Naruto gave Shikamaru a gracious smile, "You really are the best!" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and placed him in a headlock before rubbing his knuckles painfully on his friend's skull.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bell rang, ending the class. The students were filing out of the room, obviously relieved that another tedious day was over. Itachi stayed behind, he was still seated with his notes out, fiercely scribbling last bits of information on the page.

"I see, you're still here, Uchiha san. An excellent student, like always."

Itachi paused in mid-sentence of his notes. He looked up at the unexpected visitor.

"Umino-sensei." Itachi muttered, with a slight bow of his head. Itachi kept his impassive face, but he couldn't control the instinctive tensing of the body in the proximity of an enemy…

Iruka smiled. It was a fake, forced smile. Trying to sound as kindly as possible, "If it is alright with you, I would like to discuss something with you after you are done."

In response, Itachi looked Iruka straight in the eyes. Iruka was surprised to see that this young student gave off a powerful aura. Itachi nodded, and politely said, "Yes, sensei. I am almost done, if you don't mind, I will talk to you at the roof top."

"That is fine. I will talk to you soon, Uchiha-kun."

Meanwhile, Kakashi was walking down the hallway, and saw Iruka coming out of the classroom. Kakashi shrugged and dismissed the unusual presence of Iruka at this floor. It was the third floor, and Iruka's room was on the fifth floor. He walked further down to see Itachi appearing out of the same classroom Iruka had just came out from. Suspcious, Kakashi followed Itachi with surprising stealth.

Iruka stood at the wired fence that encased the perimeter of the roof. The sun was setting, and the orange glow of the sky was beautiful. He prayed to the heavens that he would have enough strength to confront Uchiha Itachi.

Umino Iruka was usually gentle and sweet, but for the man he loved, he was willing to step out of his comfort zone and be more forceful. More mean. Anything to bring HIM back.

"What is it that you wish to talk about, Umino-sensei?" Itachi called from behind. Iruka whipped around and glared at Itachi. Surprised, Itachi quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

"I wish you were to stop seducing Hatake-san." Iruka said with an unrelenting glare. Itachi smirked.

'So this is what the talk is going to be about.' Itachi thought. 'That bastard.' Itachi sometimes thought Kakashi bought too much troubles with him. Yes, too much pain came from that man. And, yet…

Sweetly, Itachi said, "I am not aware of what you are saying."

"Don't give me that!" Iruka cried out.

"I am appalled at the accusations you are presenting me with." Itachi said. He was completely calm and unfazed by the emotional mess before him. Iruka was beginning to feel the strength leaving him, as he fell to his knees in defeat.

'Why for him? What's so special about him, Kakashi?' Iruka thought, as tears began to flow.

"I am not interested in Hatake-sensei, Umino-Sensei." Itachi continued, as he looked at the sky rather than the distraught figure on the ground. The breeze ruffled his hair, his eyes fixed on the orange hued clouds. "I would advise you to forget about him as well."

Iruka was speechless. No words could come out even as he heard the boy leave him alone on the rooftop.

Itachi ignored the pain in his chest. 'Damn this weakness of mine.' He thought angrily, as he pulled the door handle. The door opened to reveal Hatake Kakashi with an angry look on his face. Quickly, Kakashi grabbed the shocked student's hand and pulled him to stair case, pulled him down the hallway, and to his office. The door slammed shut.

There was no room for talk. Kakashi pulled Itachi and crashed his lips upon the boy's lips.

"You're not interested in me, huh?" Kakashi asked harshly. His single eye betraying the hurt he felt inside. Didn't he know… Didn't Itachi know how much he felt for him?

Itachi refused to speak. Wordlessly, Itachi turned around and slammed the door shut after him. No, he did not know.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi walked down the hallway, his heart was throbbing. 'Dammit, stop hurting Iruka and myself, Kakashi. Selfish bastard.'

He noticed somebody else was walking down the hallway. Uzumaki Naruto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru had left earlier to go pick up a few things he left at his classroom. And, Naruto was left to go wait for him at the front of the school.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Naruto glanced at the stranger.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

'Tch! Another Uchiha, huh?!' Naruto's disgruntled thoughts made him frown without him knowing so.

"You have a problem with me, kid?" Itachi asked coolly.

"Haha. Not with you, but with somebody else…." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. Naruto curiously looked upon the handsome yet dark boy in front. 'Why does he look so familiar?'

"You're pretty interesting." Itachi simply stated, as he leaned in close to have a better look at the blonde's face.

"Huh?" Naruto stammered, as he took a step back. 'What is with everybody these days? Is there a infectious disease going around that is making all the boys turn gay?' Itachi smiled.

"You are interesting." Itachi said with a small laugh. "I might fall in love with you, if I'm not careful." He whispered huskily in Naruto's ear.

"HUH?" Naruto said stupidly. There are no words that could explain the confusion.

"See you around." Itachi said, leaving the boy in his haze.

"Huh?!"

Itachi turned the corner, and stopped. 'What is going on with me?' He hadn't been lying. He was interested in the blond. 'Just what I need… more issues.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari was scared shitless as she stared at the back of her younger brother. After walking in… or rather crashing into something that she obviously shouldn't have, her brother's aura went from freezing to subzero freezing. The look upon her brother's face was enough to kill her. That livid expression of hate and murder.

The thoughts that were whirling in the mind of Gaara were driving him mad.

'Uzumaki Naruto.'

'Kill Uchiha Sasuke.'

'Fuck Uzumaki Naruto.'

'Torture Uchiha Sasuke.'

'Make Uzumaki Naruto scream my name.'

'Make Uchiha Sasuke scream in horror'

Uchiha Sasuke he could deal with later. First things first, is to make Uzumaki Naruto his. He saw Uzumaki Naruto side with that fucking Uchiha. He clenched his fist. His nails dug into his skin drawing blood. He was going to make sure he marked Naruto as his, so no body, no man, no woman would ever dare to try to take Naruto from him.

Gaara licked his lips at the thought of making Naruto his. The thoughts of doing some things that should be forbidden were fueling his determination. He rubbed his hands as he pondered and pondered. An evil grin spread across his face. 'That's it! I've got it!'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto & Co

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto & Co.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Previously: Gaara formulates an evil and diabolical plan to ensnare the heart of a particular loud-mouthed, blue- eyed, blond.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto paused in his step, he felt an uncomfortable prickle on his skin. He looked up to the darkening sky and thought, 'I'm having a bad premonition.'

The following morning in school, Naruto bounced his way to class with his friends, Shikamaru and Kiba following closely at his heels. Right at the doorway of his room, Gaara was leaning against the door frame, waiting for Naruto to arrive. Naruto blatantly grimaced.

"Uwah Nice face expression." Kiba commented on the side as he suppressed a laugh. Naruto punched him at his side.

"I need to talk to you, Na-Naruto." And, Gaara added with a frosty glare at Naruto's companions, "alone." Kiba and Shikamaru gulped. Naruto glared at Gaara, but noticed that he didn't feel the suffocating aura that he usually felt around the red-head. Today, the red-head almost seem … harmless? No, more like less dangerous…

Naruto bit his lip. He shrugged and decided to hear Gaara out. Surely, Gaara wasn't some psycho with some sick plan up his sleeves, right? Gaara did call him by his first name, which was a first. In two seconds, Naruto decided to give Gaara a benefit of a doubt. Grinning to his tense friends, "go on in without me" he said with a wink. Shikamaru frowned, but he understood Naruto's mentality. Kiba raised a questioning look, but shrugged as he followed SHikamaru into the classroom.

"What's on your mind, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I want to be your friend."

Naruto's eyes popped right of his sockets. (Figuratively)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And, just like that…" Shikamaru said as he stared in disbelief.

"He's our friend?" Chouji finished Shikamaru sentence, with an equal look of disbelief.

"…" Kiba was speechless as he gaped at Naruto, who sheepishly grinned after he introduced Gaara to his friends, not as some enemy that must be eradicated, but as his friend. Gaara stared at the people around him wordlessly.

"Just like that…" they echoed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stood before Sasuke, his eyes fixed on the brunette with determination. He was determined to cut off this sick deal that he had set with the boy earlier this week. Swiftly, he told the Uchiha the situation – he was now friends with Gaara and no longer needed his protection. Throughout the story, Sasuke remained impassive, his cold black eyes fixed on the babbling blond. Naruto blushed under the scrutiny of Sasuke. He found it quite unnerving to tell a story to someone who reminded him of a wall with the most piercing gaze.

Uchiha Sasuke leaned back on his chair, and considered the situation. "Fine."

Naruto whooped with joy.

"But, you need to something for me first, seeing that I had helped you out yesterday. It's only fair that you helped me out for a day as well." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto's face fell into an idiotic expression of disbelief. Sasuke pulled out a clean white envelope.

"In here, it's a party invitation. You're going to come, properly dressed." Sasuke spoke curtly, making no room for excuses or protest. "Don't be late, or else."

'Or else what?' Naruto thought defiantly. He pouted and cursed Sasuke a million times in his head, as he left the smirking boy behind with the envelope clenched tight in his fist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In class, Naruto barely paid any attention to the lesson. He rested his cheek on his arm, as he stared out the window. And, for a brief moment, he caught the reflection of Sasuke, and suddenly recalled the envelope. Although, he thought the situation was highly uncalled for, he was still a curious fellow. And, now he was curious of what the envelope entailed. Stealthily, he reached into his desk and pulled out the envelope, thick with the papers. As quietly as possible, he ripped it open, and pulled out three documents. One was the invitation. Naruto noted the date and time. His eyes widened as he realized the party was tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. Tomorrow?! That was much sooner than he had anticipated.

The second paper was the directions to the Uchiha mansion, which was where the large ball was being held. The third paper was a receipt for a suit at Cambridge. Naruto chuckled darkly, 'I see Uchiha really planned this quite thoroughly.' After reading the contents, he stowed away the papers back into the envelope, and pocketed the envelope.

The bell rang, and the students were filing out of the classroom. As Naruto was about to leave, he felt a strong tug on his wrist. .He turned to see it was Sasuke.

"Don't be late." Sasuke said tartly. With that said, he brushed passed the more disgruntled blond, and left.

Naruto wanted to shout after the brooding boy, 'I'm going to be late, just to PISS YOU OFF!'

Naruto stormed off to meet his friends. He was pleasantly surprised to see Gaara as well, mingling with his buddies. Naruto grinned, because he was happy to find out that Gaara wasn't some sick pervert after all. He reasoned that Gaara was just socially awkward and didn't know how to make friends. Naruto threw an arm around Gaara, "Well, I think it's time to put him through the initiation."

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji all exchanged a devious grin, as they led Gaara off. Gaara could help but think, 'What did I place myself into now?' Not that it mattered, nothing could ever offset Gaara. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by everyone, the last thing he saw was Naruto's grinning face, as they blind folded him, and all he saw was darkness. And, he felt them tying him up, rendering him immobile.

'No… Take it off!!' Gaara screamed inwardly. He shook his head. He wanted to howl. Bad… bad memories…

Naruto instantly saw something was wrong. He placed his hand on Gaara's shoulders in a comforting manner. Naruto felt Gaara tense. "It's okay, Gaara. We're not going to do something bad to you. We just want to take you somewhere secret." But, the words couldn't reach Gaara. Naruto and the gang exchanged worried looks, as they all agreed the sooner they got there, the better. And, at top speed they left with Gaara to 'that place.'

"TAKE IT OFF!!" Gaara shouted.

It only took ten minutes to get there, but for Gaara it felt like eternity. A sense of relief washed over him, as he felt the binds and blindfold come off. Once they were off, Gaara leaped onto his feet and stood in a stance that said he was ready to fight… ready to kill. But, Gaara's eyes widened, as he looked at his surroundings. How could a place like this be here? There was a clean pond, hidden by thickets and trees. It was hard to believe something like this was hidden in a large village like Konoha. Naruto grinned, "Sorry we had to put you through something like that."

"Yeah. Sorry Gaara. It was just a small prank." Kiba piped in. Gaara glared at the people around him with mistrust.

"We're really sorry. We didn't know you'd freak out so bad." Naruto said, looking into Gaara's eyes. His voice, his expression were all sincere. They were all sincerely sorry. Gaara relaxed, but not quite, because he could never relax completely.

"Time to get in now." Chouji said cheerfully, as he began to take off his clothes until he was wearing nothing else but his boxers.

"GEEZ CHOUJI!!" Kiba shouted as he hurried to cover his eyes, "Scar us all, why don't you." Kiba was also in his boxers

Chouji narrowed his eyes, 'What are you implying, Kiba?' Chouji spoke dangerously. Kiba gulped, he knew better than to proceed.

Naruto roared in laughter, as he shoved Chouji in, followed by Kiba.

"I'm not getting." Gaara said bluntly, as more water flew at him as Shikamaru leapt into the water as well. Naruto grinned, and said, "oh yes. You are." With that said, Naruto pushed Gaara in, fully dressed. If only looks could kill.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gaara shouted as he resurfaced and treaded the water to keep himself up. But, stopped when he took in the sight of Naruto standing above him. It helped that he was only wearing boxers.

Naruto widely grinned, and shouted, "CANNON BAAAAALLLLLL!!" As he plunged into the water.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A pink haired girl, sat on her exquisite vanity table with a huge mirror, and the table top loaded with all sorts of beauty products. She beamed into her reflection. 'Tomorrow is the day.' She thought, as excitement swelled in her chest and bubbled in her stomach. 'Tomorrow is the day, our engagement will be officially announced.' Her ring on her left hand ring finger glistened and shone in the light. With vigor, she brushed her long locks, and primped herself up for the big day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi decided not to bother coming into school today. Instead, he decided to lounge around at home and enjoy the overly comfortable couch in the living room. With ease, he could ignore the hustle and bustle of the scurrying maids and butlers. They were all in a frenzy to prepare for the big ball that was happening tomorrow. Even his parents were home. His mother, in particular, was making a fuss. She wanted to make sure tomorrow was perfect for Sasuke. Itachi smiled sardonically. He knew that his brother was scheming something to spoil the day. Poor Sasuke, Itachi thought, as he chewed a strawberry flavored pocky stick on his side, 'there will be no escape, no matter what you do.'

The front door slammed shut. Alerting all that Uchiha Sasuke has arrived, and in a sour mood. The servants gathered at the front to greet their young master. Per usual, Sasuke ignored them.

"Welcome back, little brother (otouto)" Itachi drawled lazily. Sasuke shot him an icy glare. Itachi chuckled, little otouto-kun had been increasingly sour as the day came closer. "Don't disappoint us now." Itachi added to egg his brother on. And, his words took their intended effects, like adding fuel to the fire. Sasuke eyes were blazing with silent anger, as he stormed off to brood. Itachi took a bite of his pocky stick, with a small smile on his handsome features.

'Naruto better do this right.' Sasuke thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto groaned in his bed. All the lights were off and he was lying in bed. His eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling above. He really didn't want to go to sleep, because the sooner he sleep, the sooner he'd wake up to tomorrow. And, tomorrow… Naruto howled in an emotion mixed with anger, embarrassment, and frustration. There's no way beating around this, for Naruto fell asleep shortly after. There's no escaping the inevitable.

TBC

COMING UP NEXT: THE PARTY.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Warning: YAOI content – no like? Don't read.

Also, the story is taking on a more serious side ... hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for reading!

CH. 8

Limousines, big and grandiose, pulled up to the impressive Uchiha Estate's gateway. Ladies in their poofy silk and satin dresses trailed behind. Men in their black and white tuxes, nodded at each other in recognition with a glass of bubbly in hand. Pieces by Mozart and Beethoven wafted in the halls.

Suddenly a piercing scream at the center of the ballroom threw the whole party into a screeching halt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" SHE screamed once more. All eyes were now at the center of the ballroom. Several people were even leaning precariously on the balcony edges to watch the scene.

Sasuke smirked at the horrified girl. Naruto had the most unusual combination of expressions, ranging from shocked to resignation. SHE took a few steps backwards in horror. Her mind was still struggling to grasp the revelation that was just revealed.

"You're his WHAT?" she hollered as she looked back and forth at the two.

"You heard me," Sasuke said, quite calmly (despite the situation). He reached over Naruto's shoulder. In a swift movement, he grabbed the blonde and brought him close. Naruto gulped and his eyebrows twitched.

'You better not do what I think you're about to do, Sasuke...' Naruto thought frantically. He was shooting warning glares at Sasuke, which were completely disregarded and ignored.

Before he could counter-attack, Sasuke embraced him, and placed his lips on Naruto. Naruto was completely enveloped. He didn't even have the time nor space to react.

Shivers and a pleasant sensation spread like shockwaves throughout Naruto's body. 'Why does this feel so good, goddammit!" Naruto cursed as he was swept away. 'You got to be kidding me?' Naruto thought as he felt Sasuke's tongue poking and prodding its way between his lips. 'Well, if you must.' Naruto thought, giving in. He parted his lips, and the taste of Sasuke exploded in his mouth.

Sasuke let out a single grunt, as he felt Naruto kissing back to him. The two leaned in closer, clutching at each other's clothes. The need to get closer and to feel each other was overwhelming. The feel of his lips, his body against his, felt too good for its own good.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and the two returned back onto Earth. The room was oddly quiet and still. Naruto blinked and felt a hundred pairs of eyes glued onto him and Sasuke. Naruto gulped. Just what the hell did this bastard get him into?

[Exactly three hours before]

Naruto opened the door and came face to face to Sasuke. Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes, in attempt to rid himself of this illusion. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and threw a bag in his face.

"ITA! THAT HURT, TEME!" Naruto yelled, as he grabbed a hold of the bag before it hit the ground. "And ... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Making sure you keep your end of the deal," Sasuke said, as he casually let himself inside of Naruto's home. Sasuke walked to the living room, and halted. On the couch sat Gaara. Sasuke and Gaara narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Naruto, what the hell is HE doing here?" Sasuke and Gaara said simultaneously, as they pointed at each other.

"I'm his friend," Gaara said, defensively.

"I'm his ..." Sasuke choked, "lover."

Naruto gagged on air.

Quickly recovering, Naruto said in one breath, "Thanks for dropping off my things, you can leave now," as he made a move to push Sasuke out the door. However, Sasuke shrugged off Naruto's attempt, as he continuously glared at Gaara suspiciously.

"His friend, huh?" Sasuke scoffed. Gaara's icy green eyes leered dangerously at the raven haired boy. Sasuke let out a "Hn,"as a cold smug smile spread across his face. Gaara clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth.

'This bastard ...' Gaara thought vehemently, 'I want to wipe that fucking smug look off of his face... But, I can't do anything just yet... it's not the time nor the place to make my move to get him...' Gaara took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm is nerves that were telling him to rip Sasuke's head off, and then take Naruto right then and there. He looked upon Naruto, who was looking adorably bewildered and ignorant. The satisfaction of knowing that one day he, Gaara, would steal Naruto right under Sasuke's nose calmed him down.

The thought of fucking the shit out of Naruto flashed through his mind. Gaara shivered as he felt himself getting quite hard and horny. The image of him pushing Naruto down, licking him, tasting him, penetrating him went into hyperdrive. He needed to get out of there, as Naruto's scent from his apartment was choking him with desire.

"Fine," Gaara said, with a slight tone of restraint. "I should leave and give you guys some time together," as he stood up to leave.

"What?" Naruto said, looking surprised.

"I got ...er... things to do anyway." Gaara said, "See you later." With that he left through the door, leaving the two. Sasuke glared after him and thought, 'Friends, my ass. I don't trust that bastard ...'

"So ... why are you here?" Naruto asked, as he crashed onto his couch.

"I got a few things to discuss about tonight," Sasuke said, "and you might not like it ... or then again ... maybe you might."

**whisper whisper**

"So... wait!" Naruto said incredulously, "you're going to do **bleep** and **bleep** to me, and NOT expect me to punch you in the face?"

"Uh... Yeah." Sasuke said, with a shrug and a nod. Naruto wanted to punch him in the face.

"And, you expect me to throw my reputation away, just for you?"

"Yeap."

"I think that I'm getting the shit end of the stick."

"I don't. Pretending to be your ... cough... lover is more of an insult to me."

"WHAT? YOU MOTHER FUCKER, YOU WANNA DIE? YOU SHOULD BE HONORED AND THANKING ME."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, with a smirk.

"And wait, you want the whole upper society to think you're gay?" Naruto said in confusion, as he scratched at his head in agitation.

"I don't care about what these people think of me. I want out." Sasuke said, and for once he looked troubled and weary, "I'm tired of these people trying to control my life... Telling me whom I'm marrying. Telling me where to work. Telling me what I should be." After letting out a frustrated groan, Sasuke leaned back onto the couch.

Naruto was silent and looked at Sasuke, as if seeing him in a different light.

"I think there are other ways to live your own life," Naruto said, "And, I'm not just saying that to avoid doing **bleep**"

Sasuke sighed, "I know."

"... Then why are you doing it?"

"To toy with you." Sasuke said, with an evil smile.

Naruto lunged at him. "YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

...

Naruto and Sasuke collapsed onto the floor, exhausted, after their brief scuffle. "You bastard," Naruto panted, "you don't know how lucky you got it made."

"Yeah ... shallow people who admire you and don't know when to leave you the fuck alone." Sasuke said sarcastically. "These people aren't even worth trying to impress. They're going to turn their backs onto me once they get the chance to." He let out a bitter laugh.

"So why me?"

Sasuke remained silent and turned onto his side, looking away from the questioning blond. 'Because, you're not like them...'

"Oy! Don't ignore me." Naruto whined, turning to the side facing Sasuke, as he poked at his back. Sasuke turned back onto his back, and faced him.

Something about the way he was looking at him made Naruto stop and stare. A certain understanding had come between them.

"Teme ... you owe me."

"Tch! ... maybe, let's see how you do," Sasuke said in a light teasing voice. Sasuke's genuine smile left Naruto slightly breathless.

People you want to keep are the people who stand beside you no matter who or what you are.

[2 Hours later]

Naruto stood awkwardly in his tux at the foot of the towering mansion in the Uchiha's estate. He was standing there for twenty minutes now, unable to bring himself from entering.

"Ah ... this is troublesome," a familiar voice rang behind him. Naruto's eyes brightened as he recognized the bored tone.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto waved.

"Ah ... Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru said with a lazy wave.

"... uh... more importantly, I didn't know you flowed with the upper echelons in society."

"Unfortunately, my father is the CEO of Nara Pharmaceuticals." Shikamaru sighed, with a 'it-cannot-be-helped' shrug. Naruto laughed.

"At least I have a friend to keep me company!" Naruto said, gladdened.

"Don't count on it," Shikamaru said with a yawn, "I usually take a nap in some hidden corner in about 5 minutes of entering into these troublesome gatherings."

"Awww!" Naruto whined, tugging at Shikamaru's sleeve, as they crossed the threshold of the Uchiha Mansion. As they were walking through the crowd, the crowd was buzzing with excitement.

Haruno Sakura exited the family's limo with grace. With a flourish, she entered the Mansion. Many heads were turned and excited whispers hissed in the halls. Naruto and Shikamaru paused as they watched Sakura pass by them.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed, as he pointed a finger at her. Shikmaru shrugged, "aah – yeah, I guess you wouldn't know. Sakura's family is really big in Konoha. Her dad, I think, is an important politician. And her mom is ... the director of the Konoha hospital." Naruto's jaw dropped. You would never know that loud-mouthed and Sasuke-crazy fan girl Sakura at school was one and the same as this classy, rich girl. Naruto sighed inwardly, Sakura was definitely out of his league.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood beside his father and mother at the balcony. He searched through the crowds trying to spot the obnoxious blonde hair. "Tch," he spat. This was getting him nowhere.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said curtly with a bow, as he excused himself away from his parents' presence. Sasuke's mother smiled and nodded, while his father barely gave a response. He was far too used to it by now to let the cold shoulder sting him. Sasuke climbed down the stairs, his mind focused on one thing – finding Naruto before SHE finds him.

"Aw man!" Shikamaru cursed. "Sorry Naruto," he apologized, "my dad wants me..." Shikamaru eyed the a man, who looked like an older version of him. Shikamaru's dad was flagging him down with such gusto that was too difficult to ignore. "I'll try to find you after!"

Naruto gave him a grin and a nod. Shikamaru looked thoroughly sorry that he had to go. With one last apologetic look, Shikamaru departed towards his father, who clapped a friendly hand over his son's shoulder and began to introduce him to his acquaintances. Shikamaru looked to Naruto, and made a grimacing face of boredom that made him laugh. With a final wave, Naruto resumed to weed through the crowd alone. Now, where the hell is Sasuke?

Naruto wandered aimlessly in the crowd. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his head in frustration. Maybe he was doing this all wrong. Naruto's eyes lit up. Of course! All he had to do was find a young girl and follow her. Surely those fan girls have uber sensitive radar for Sasuke. Their capabilities of finding him anywhere are uncanny and downright scary. It took a moment to spot Sakura weaving her way through the crowd expertly. She was on the hunt.

'Aha!' Naruto thought triumphantly, as he hastened to follow her.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke froze mid-step. He narrowed his eyes into a frosty glare. "Sakura."

The pink girl ran towards him, and flung herself into his arms. With great effort, Sasuke pushed her off of him. Barely fazed by the reaction, Sakura merely pouted and folded her arms.

"I'm tired of keeping it a secret, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined, "I want all to know that we are engaged."

"WHAT? You are engaged to Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed out of shock to Sasuke, who was caught completely off guard, flinched at the sudden arrival of the blonde. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, with his arms folded at his hips.

It took a split second for Sasuke to recover. A new idea had come to his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke said, his face scrunched up to what seems to exhibit remorse and sadness.

"Wha..." Naruto stammered, as Sasuke took Naruto's hand.

"I really didn't want you to find out this way!" Sasuke said, as his face was uncharacteristically apologetic and sad. Naruto started shaking. This Sasuke was SCARY.

Sasuke made deliberate eye contact with Naruto. The tenderness that oozed out of his eyes suddenly vanished. A cold, deadly, play-along-with-me-or-feel-my-wrath look pierced Naruto. Naruto sighed with relief. Ah, there's the Sasuke I know!

Naruto turned away from Sasuke, his countenance hurt. "How can you do this to me? I... I...I thought we were... in love. Didn't you admit it just today that we were LOVERS!" Naruto burst out.

Sakura, who was momentarily stunned by the recent development, started to gain consciousness. She screamed.

[Back to where we left off!]

The crowd was hushed. Naruto has never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. He eyed the crowd, but wished he hadn't once he made out Shikamaru's face from the crowd. He averted his eyes, and for once, felt ashamed.

"MOVE," ordered an authoritative voice. The crowd obediently split apart to make way for a towering figure storming towards them.

Uchiha Fukaku, Sasuke's father, rampaged towards them. His eyes were blazing with fury, as he leered down on him and Sasuke. Naruto whimpered softly, as he shrank and took an instinctive step backward away from the older, scarier (if there was one) version of Sasuke.

Sasuke stood motionless, and defiantly. Unflinchingly, Sasuke gazed at his father. Then, he gave a sideways glance at the cowering blonde. Sasuke reached out and pulled the blonde close to his side. Naruto relaxed slightly at the contact.

"You! Come with me." Fukaku barked, leaving no room for argument. He turned around and walked out of the crowd, with the two following him. Once out of sight from the guests, Fukaku threw Sasuke by the neck into the study. Naruto's eyes widened in horror. Before he could take one step inside the study, the door slammed shut, leaving Naruto in the hallway.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Slight yaoi, boy on boy, boy in boy content. Do not read if you can't handle. Also, this chapter exhibits intense domestic, child abuse. *I do not condone child abuse.

PREVIOUSLY: Sasuke and Naruto expose their 'relationship' in the highly anticipated party at the Uchiha estate. Sasuke's father angrily takes Sasuke to the study while leaving Naruto in the hallway.

Ch. 9

Naruto tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"KUSO!" He cursed as he kicked the door. "Open up!"

...

The staggering blow forced Sasuke onto his knees.

"YOU BASTARD!" His father roared, as he brought another fist crashing a blow onto Sasuke's cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FAMILY?" No human control could suppress the rage. Fukaku fumbled over his belt as he unhooked it and whipped it out. One. Two. Three. Four. Five stinging, burning whips from the belt.

Sasuke didn't cry out in pain or in shock. He remained kneeling on the floor, mute. His obsidian eyes were vacant and unrelenting as he stared at his father. Blood was oozing from the whiplashes that marred his cheek.

When the belt buckle hit instead of leather, that was a killer. Sasuke grunted slightly but remained to look quite composed. 'Don't give in to him,' Sasuke continuously whispered like a mantra after each punch, kick, whiplash. The hot, sticky blood flowed generously from the side of his temple. He could feel blood accumulating in this throat after a particularly strong kick to his gut.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT **kick** YOU COST US?" **bam**

"DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT THAT **whip** MARRIAGE WOULD'VE MEANT **whip** FOR THE UCHIHA FAMILY?" **slam**

"OUR REPUTATION **punch**, OUR IMAGE **kick**, ALL DESTROYED BY YOUR ... YOUR ..." Fukaku couldn't bring himself to say another word, and spat in Sasuke's face. Sasuke flashed his father a dangerous look, as he wiped the spit from his cheek.

"Don't give me that look, you fucking disrespectful piece of shit!" Fukaku roared as he crashed his fist once more onto Sasuke's face.

The door of the study unlocked and it swung open.

"STOP!" Sasuke's mother screamed as she ran forth, shielding Sasuke with her body. "STOP IT!" Fukaku looked at his wife in rage. He rushed forth, and made a move to seize her violently.

"Please stop it, father." Itachi said in a cool voice. Itachi had followed his mother inside the study. Though he had a calm exterior, you could easily see the anger boiling inside. Fukaku gazed at his eldest son, and refrained himself.

Sasuke was motionless under the weight of his mother. She was sobbing and shaking, as she continued to embrace him. His mother relinquished him, as she gazed upon the damage done to her son with tears flowing from her eyes. Gently, she wiped the blood with her dress.

Naruto peered through the doorway, and saw Sasuke covered in blood and his mother tending him. "SASUKE!" He shouted as he intruded into the study. He ran blindly towards him. Before he reached him, Naruto was pulled aside by a brute force.

"YOU!" Fukaku bellowed as he swung Naruto onto the floor. Naruto crashed onto the floor and rolled several feet and crashed into the table. Naruto grunted as he stirred feebly, trying to get back up.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, as he pulled away from his mother, and staggered to Naruto. Itachi was quicker as he held back his father's fist before it could do further damage.

Naruto got back on his feet, and looked at Fukaku strangely. "Did you do this Sasuke?" He said quietly, trembling with anger. " Did you throw him to the floor and beat him until he looks like that?" Naruto faced Fukaku, with eyes blazing. He shouted, " How can you do this to your own son? You're worse than trash!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU'RE CALLING ME 'TRASH' YOU..." Fukaku roared as he lunged at Naruto. Sasuke stood in his way, and said, "Don't."

Fukaku looked like a deranged man as he looked from Sasuke to Naruto, and Naruto to Sasuke. "Get out..." Fukaku said, shaking from ill repressed anger. "You ... You are no son of mine. GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, YOU INGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!" Sasuke's mother and Itachi shouted in protest.

"Father!"

"ANATA!*"

"GET OUT!" Fukaku continued to yell. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"It's fine. I'm leaving," Sasuke said hoarsely. He made his way to Naruto, and took him by the hand. "Good bye, mother. Good-bye, brother." He led Naruto out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

...

"Quit squirming, teme!" Naruto said with difficulty as he tried to apply ointment on Sasuke's wounds.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke said in annoyance, as he tried to fend off the persistent blonde.

"Will you look at yourself, stupid?" Naruto yelled, "Can't you see that you need help?" Naruto waved the bloody gauzes in Sasuke's face. "Look how much you're bleeding."

"Tch." Sasuke grunted, as he folded his arm. "Damn that man's temper."

After storming out of the Mansion, Naruto had decided to bring Sasuke to his apartment. The two were now sitting on the couch in the living room with a first aid kit on the table. Sasuke sighed with annoyance as he remained adamant that he didn't need to treat his wounds.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Naruto muttered, as he peered at the bruises and cuts more closely. "Jesus ... that man is fucking mental."

"Would you get away from me now?" Sasuke said angrily, as he pulled sharply away from Naruto.

"Would you SHUT UP!" Naruto said, in turn. He jabbed a bruise angrily with a q-tip. Sasuke winced and yelled, "That hurts, dobe!"

"I know it does, you asshole. So, keep still!" Naruto yelled in frustration, as he tried to clean a bloody wound. The blonde's persistence was getting on Sasuke's nerves. Sasuke huffed in agitation. He crossed his arms, and unwillingly relented to Naruto.

...

"There! All done!" Naruto chirped cheerfully, as he placed the last bandage on Sasuke's gash on the cheek.

"Thanks," Sasuke grunted begrudgingly. Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up, and took a step to the door.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, surprised. "Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto, and the look he gave him unnerved Naruto.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said listlessly.

"You can't go back to that house!" Naruto said, as he made a move to grab Sasuke by the arm, holding him back. Sasuke tugged his arm out of the grasp, and wrenched the door open. 'Stubborn bastard,' Naruto thought savagely, as he used full strength to pull Sasuke back into the apartment. Though he may not look like it, Naruto was actually a strong and well-built guy. Caught off-guard, Sasuke was flung back into the doorway. Slipping on the wood, Sasuke crashed onto the floor.

"Dobe! What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke demanded, as he glared up at the blond. "I wasn't planning on going to that house."

"So, where were going?" Naruto asked, as he placed his hands on hips.

"I will figure it out." Sasuke said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "You can stay and live here with me."

"Are you mental?"

...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: YAOI content – boy likes boy, kind of things.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

To my readers (if I still have any left),

I have great plans for this story. It is going to get crazy! The plot will thicken. Yes, there is a plot! I thank my Korean blood that enables me to think this sh*t up. So, please stick around to find out what happens.

I would also like to thank my recent reviewers, who have inspired to me to continue this story. Hope you keep reading and enjoy.

Also, to all NaruGaa fans, please be patient with me. – (**WARNING SLIGHT SPOILER: Gaara is right now on the down low, but in a few chapters, he's going to be a huge part of the story. Does his evil plan to get Naruto succeed? You will have to find out.)

Cheers,

Kawari-kun

[on with the story~]

Ch. 10

**beeeeeep beeeeeep beeeeeep** (the sound of an alarm clock ringing)

Good morning, Konoha. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, orange, and the funny things in life. I am sixteen, and had a somewhat difficult childhood, as a childhood goes. Regardless, I have tried to live positively and with a smile on my face. Through luck, I was admitted into Konoha High School, a topnotch school. I thought, finally, things were starting to look up, as I made friends like Nara Shikamaru (yeah, that's him), Kiba, and Chouji. I was actually having fun, you know?

I thought I would spend the rest of teenage youth simply, quietly and happily. I thought it all figured out – until now. This guy sleeping on the couch is Uchiha Sasuke. Just a month ago, I was lunging at him in the schoolyard with my fist ready to pummel his ass to the ground. From day one, we couldn't even have a decent, friendly conversation without it ending it in a non-verbal, violent manner. Something about him (and me to him) that made us clash. In all, I considered him to be my biggest rival and enemy.

In recent events, several things happened- like, getting mauled by a scary red-haired admirer, now friend, making a contract with the devil (Sasuke), and pretending to be lovers with him (...er... you heard me...), being kissed multiple times (all by males ... WHY ME?) and watching Sasuke get beat and kicked out of the house. And now, he has been living in my dingy apartment for two weeks already.

It's a funny thing how life goes... Maybe, from all of this, we might actually be friends.

... Or, maybe not.

...

"Get up or you're going to be late, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, as he splashed icy cold water on the sleeping blonde.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Naruto shouted, as he shot up from his bed. "GAAAH!" He shouted again as he looked down on his soaked sheets. He looked up at Sasuke, "GAAAAH!"

Already dressed in his freshly ironed school uniform, Sasuke simply gazed down on the overreacting blonde. "Are you going to get ready or are you going to keep screaming at me?" Sasuke said blandly, though he couldn't help the corners of his mouth from curving up. Naruto shot him a death glare as he threw the blanket off and ran into the bathroom.

"I'm leaving without you," Sasuke called from the kitchen, as he grabbed a piece of bread from the fridge and jammed it in his mouth. He was about to get to door when Naruto poked his head from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Mmffmm mfmdmdm?" Naruto gurgled.

Sasuke looked back. "Mmmf?" Sasuke responded, his mouth full of bread.

"MMffmm mfmdmdmmm!" Naruto said.

Sasuke swallowed the bread, and said, "I can't understand you, dobe."

Naruto spat out the paste. His mouth was ringed with white foam. "You're not going to wait for me?" He said, giving Sasuke the puppy face.

"Of course not," Sasuke said, as he left and slammed the door behind him.

'Tch! Cheeky bastard,' Naruto thought as he rinsed his mouth with water.

"That fucking bastard," Naruto cursed silently, as he was out in the hallway, kneeling as he held a chair above his head. His arms were shaking uncontrollably. Iruka-sensei said, "Sorry Naruto, but you know the punishment for coming late to class." Iruka sensei went back inside the classroom, sliding the door shut after himself.

Naruto glanced through the classroom window and saw Sasuke smiling smugly at him. The sudden impulse to throw the chair at him was difficult to suppress.

...

Itachi sauntered down the hallway. He wasn't in the mood to go to class today. Being a senior had its curses, such as senioritis. Right now sitting in the cramped up desk wasn't his idea of fun as of this moment.

"Playing hooky?" A casual voice called from behind. Itachi didn't have to turn to know whom the voice belonged to.

"Would you like to join me, Kakashi-Sensei?" Itachi said in a mocking polite tone. He turned and gave Kakashi a bittersweet smile. Kakashi walked slowly towards Itachi, loosening his tie. He came up close to Itachi. Now face-to-face, Kakashi leaned in forward, towards Itachi's ear.

"I guess, I could be a little late to my homeroom class," Kakashi-sensei whispered huskily. Itachi's expression hardened as he took a step back from Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi grinned, and said, "Nanchatte (Just kidding)." With a pat on Itachi's shoulder, he walked past him. With a casual flick of his hand, he waved. "Just don't get caught, Itachi-kun."

Itachi watched Kakashi-sensei enter his room. 'Tch, what a joy kill," Itachi thought bitterly, as he leaned against the wall. He looked out the window and saw that the sky was unusually blue today. It reminded him of someone...

...

"Ahh!" Naruto groaned, as he shook his numbed arms. "Worst punishment ever!" Kiba howled with laughter, as he poked at Naruto's arm. "Why were you late today as well? I would think living with Sasuke would at least improve your attendance record."

Naruto pouted and complained, "That bastard loves waking me up minutes before he leaves."

"Usually, you should wake yourself up," Chouji interjected, as he brought a chip to his mouth. Naruto wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at Chouji, who grinned with chip crumbs slathered on his lips. Gaara sat there silently, his arms crossed.

"Yo!" Shikamaru greeted as he sat beside Naruto, who was now sulking at his un-sympathetic friends. Naruto didn't respond like the others, he had his arms crossed with his lower lip jutting out into a disgruntled pout. Shikamaru looked at Naruto quizzically. "What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked, as a concerned look drew upon his face.

"He's just upset from our teasing," Kiba said lightly, as he sat down on Naruto's other side and put an arm around his shoulders. Kiba looked at Shikamaru and mouthed "Sasuke." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. That Sasuke was starting to become a thorn in his side.

After the whole incident at the Uchiha Mansion two weeks ago, the whole school was thrown into an uproar. At least 80% of the students either attended the ball and saw the scene, or had their parents come home and tell them the night's event. Either way, by the following morning, the whole school knew that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had a thing going on.

It was a tough first week for Naruto. 'And, all for what?' Shikamaru wondered. If Sasuke really liked Naruto, wouldn't he at least be NICE to Naruto? To Shikamaru, Sasuke was nothing but a total asshole to the blonde.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto, who was now smiling and joking around with Kiba and Chouji. He began to grow concerned for his friend.

Naruto seemed to brush off everything and keep on being his happy, bouncy self. He didn't seem to mind the angry, puffy, tear streaked glares full of hatred thrown by Sasuke's fan club. Nor did he let the disgusted looks thrown by the less forgiving and homophobic crowd faze him. It was almost as if Naruto was used to the cold and cruel treatment by his peers.

What got him really worried was, what if Naruto couldn't take it anymore. What if Naruto was finally beaten down to the point being permanently broken? What if ... What if Naruto stopped knowing how to smile?

Shikamaru shuddered at the thought. No matter what, he vowed, he will always be there for him. He would do anything to protect that smile.

...

"Welcome back Sakura!" Ino cried out delightfully as she ran out and gave her friend a hug. Sakura had taken the two weeks off from school. The shock of finding out about Sasuke and Naruto was crippling. It had taken a few days for her mind to recover back to functionality. Still, her green eyes were still lackluster and dim. It was clear that Sakura was not completely back.

Sakura smiled weakly, as she broke the hug by pushing Ino back. "How has it been?" She asked, as she fingered the ends of her newly cropped pink hair. Ino bit her lip, it was too risky to talk about any news that she knew Sakura wanted to hear about. So, she decided to take a different route.

"I like what you've done with your hair!" Ino said, albeit too cheerfully. "It looks really great on you!"

"Sasuke-kun liked long hair, I thought," Sakura said listlessly, "But, it turns out that he really likes short hair instead." She started to laugh. "The irony!" She cried out, as she shook with mirth. Ino looked scared, her friend was laughing like a demented maniac.

"Sakura... you okay?" Ino asked timidly, afraid that her friend might turn on her. Sakura stopped laughing abruptly. "Yes, I am okay," she said curtly.

"Oh! Just making sure!" Ino said, trying to resume her cheerful voice, "You sure missed a lot! Hinata ... blah blah blah ..."

Sakura nodded at Ino's words but wasn't really listening. Something else grabbed her attention. It was Naruto who was now out and walking with his friends. 'Look at him laughing...' She thought angrily, 'He's laughing, because he stole my one happiness. He stole Sasuke-kun from me!'

Naruto ...' She thought, glaring lividly at the blonde from afar. Her heart was burning with hatred and revenge.

...

Sasuke laid lazily on a particularly cozy nook in between the bush and the grass. A book laid opened on his chest, but remained unread. His attention was everywhere else. His obsidian eyes were open but saw nothing. He was too deep in thought to notice anything else that was happening around him.

"Sasuke," a voice called out. Sasuke blinked and came back to Earth. He saw Itachi standing over him. Sasuke sat up quickly, the book slid off his chest and fell with a dull thump on the grass.

"Oniisan?" Sasuke said in a confused greeting.

"When are you coming home?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed. Ever since he left, Itachi had been persistently asking him to come home. In all accounts, Sasuke had adamantly refused. In fact, Sasuke hadn't even told Itachi where he was living.

"Still being stubborn as always, Sasuke," Itachi groaned, as he sat next to him.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, sincerely. He sighed and was weary. "How is mother?"

"She's worried sick about you. Even if you don't want to see father, you should at least meet up with mother to show that you're at least alive."

"You know I can't do that ... I don't want to keep hurting her."

Itachi sighed in resignation, "You're really serious about leaving the Uchiha name behind..." He put his finger on Sasuke's forehead, and gave him a flick. "My stubborn, stupid little brother." He said lightly with a soft smile. Itachi stood and walked off.

"Tell her, I have a small apartment, and a part-time job! I'm taking care of myself, and that she doesn't have to worry about me living on the streets and starving myself!" Sasuke called out after Itachi. Itachi waved, indicating that he had heard. Satisfied, Sasuke laid back onto the grass.

'I'm sorry, mother, brother. But I am going to carve my own path, ' Sasuke thought with conviction. He reached out towards a sky and grabbed at it. 'Just you wait, I will be more powerful than my father.'

...

"OKAERI! Did you eat yet?" Naruto called from the kitchen as Sasuke entered into the apartment.

"Mngndnng," Sasuke grumbled. He was exhausted. School then a part time job was energy draining. Naruto came into the living room with two cups of ramen in hand. Eagerly, he sat in the couch before the running television, setting the ramen on the table.

"You came back from your part time already?" Sasuke said, as he sat down on the other end of the couch. He was rubbing a sore spot on his nose. Naruto pushed one cup on Sasuke's side. 'Cup ramen, again?' Sasuke thought, as he eyed the MSG laden food in apprehension.

"Mmhmm!" Naruto said, nodding, his mouth full of noodles. He chewed, and then swallowed. "Ano-sa! Did you get today's math lesson? I tried, but it's just not sticking inside my head."

Sasuke gave Naruto a side-long glance and sighed, "I guess it cannot be helped, you being dead-last, and all."

"WHAT?" Naruto said indignantly, as he spat out bits of noodles.

"Bring me the notes, we'll go over it together." Sasuke said, as he leaned back and idly watched the television. Naruto grinned, and downed the rest of the cup noodles and soup. Still chewing, he ran into his room to pull out his notes.

Sasuke stared mutely at the cup ramen on the table. 'I guess it can't be helped,' he thought, as he pulled the lid off, and took up a pair of chopsticks. There was something that Sasuke couldn't place. This strange feeling that was overwhelming and difficult to ignore. He wondered, why did he feel so at ease here? Why did he feel a certain lightness that he had never felt while living with his family? It felt strange. The feeling of happiness was strange.

Was it because he was no longer living under the oppression of his father? Or, was it because he was here with him?

Naruto came running out of his room triumphantly. He was holding out his notes as if he was holding out the Olympic torch. "Here it is!" He said happily. Naruto's stupid grin was blinding Sasuke. Looking at Naruto's smile was like staring at the sun in the sky. Why, Sasuke thought, why would he smile like that at me?

Naruto sat back down on the couch, setting the notes on the table. He began to open the notebook, trying to find the appropriate pages. "Nee! Sasu-" Naruto was about to say, but his next words were stifled.

"Eh?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke had pulled Naruto close and embraced him.

TBC

AUTHOR'S NOTE (PART DEUX): If you're wondering why all these people are all thinking about Naruto, it's because the title of this story is "Naruto Complex." Hahaha, so naturally these people are more Naruto-crazed than any avid Naruto manga/anime fan.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
